Latinos are the fastest growing underserved population in America and among the hardest-to-reach with information about cancer screening and treatment. PHTV will address this problem by determining the feasibility of conducting a faith-based outreach project using focus groups comprised of low-income Latino members of churches in the city with the largest concentration of Latinos in Ohio. The objective is to develop a video-based campaign to encourage screening and increase participation in clinical trials among low income Latinos, and increase the cultural competency of physicians. PHTV will identify and meet target group information needs with our proven culturally-specific production process that uses members of the target population to design messages. Three specific aims will accomplish this objective. First, PHTV will develop plans for a Spanish language television campaign that includes a screening program with Cleveland's Comprehensive Cancer Center and incorporates a web-based tracking system. Second, PHTV will plan for production of a video to increase Latino enrollment in cancer clinical trials. Third, PHTV will plan production of a cultural competency training video for physicians who treat Latino patients. These efforts will enable PHTV to successfully produce, implement, and evaluate the campaign in Phase II.